September 15, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 8:06 Flower1470 Hi silly You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:17 Dragonian King LILY HI! HOW IS YOU 8:18 Flower1470 In some pain 8:18 Dragonian King Aww :( 8:18 Flower1470 but that's a daily occurrence now lol How about you? 8:19 Dragonian King I've had a... very interesting day :P 8:19 Flower1470 LOL should I dare to ask/ ?* 8:20 Dragonian King I went to the CEO with Prince of Crazy and other guys But... it unfortunately wasn't my first It was fun but I disconnected during the seltzers thingy 8:20 Flower1470 Dang 8:21 Dragonian King So now I'm training Drop And I have 26 points to Piano 8:21 Flower1470 im coming! 8:21 Dragonian King :D 8:21 Flower1470 oh my gosh 8:22 Dragonian King So how was YOUR day lol 8:22 Flower1470 this one TTH user put gave me this VM: "that shark in your signature contains ultimate sweg" im laughing so hard 8:22 Dragonian King lol 8:24 Flower1470 Oh geez, my day? Well the family reunion went better than I thought it would 8:25 Dragonian King Well that's good OH MY GOSH ITS FLIP. AND HES NOT A SCIENTIST. 8:26 Flower1470 XD! Anyway In the beginning I was playing with my cousins Although we were kicking around a soccer ball and that was a bad idea, since my feet are in really bad shape but eh Then I ate a really burnt hot dog. :P We just ran around like crazy after we ate 8:30 Dragonian King XD ooo wanna hear something that happened at the CEO? 8:31 Flower1470 Sure 8:31 Dragonian King okay so We were in BBHQ And there was this yellow dog named King Pancake and he was wearing Resistance Ranger clothes and spitting out tons of unites 8:32 Flower1470 :O 8:32 Dragonian King And then we came in and he was a Level 50 Big Cheese And then he got invited so some of us left the group And I told Crazy And then he got removed And once the boarding group leader hit "Go" he got DCed :O So he must've been mad at him 8:33 Flower1470 lol Ok I have all my Options 8:33 Dragonian King soooo I use "eventually" too much Lily I'm bored Do you think I'll be able to max all my gags? 8:37 Flower1470 We'll have to see when the closure comes closer 8:37 Dragonian King Well I finished all my tasks, and that's the main thing AND I finally got Drop up to Level 6 So if I don't max them... meh 8:38 Flower1470 As long as you tried your best, you've succeeded. 8:38 Dragonian King I like your thinking :D 8:39 Flower1470 It's easier to say it than believe it. 8:41 Dragonian King Will you be on early on Sep 18th? 8:41 Flower1470 Probably not 8:41 Dragonian King If not we'll have to do gag waster's day on 19th 8:41 Flower1470 I'm going to my grandparent's on that day But I might be able to push to get home early I'm hoping we'll get on at 7 on the 18th as usual. I also have a ENT appointment ugh but 8:43 Dragonian King Unfortunately I'll be busy at 7 :/ 8:43 Flower1470 gasp 8:43 Dragonian King sadosity 8:43 Flower1470 Will you be able to get on later? It wont take us very long 8:44 Dragonian King and for many hours after lol So um LETS GO KART RACE 8:45 Flower1470 ok so not at all on Wednesday thursday is our only chance then I'm sorry if im not making sense im really tired lol 8:46 Dragonian King orrrrr We could dump it in on Monday 8:47 Flower1470 as in tomorrow/ ?* But we have the #4manCFO on tuesday If we waste all our stuff before than then* Wait, what are we doing tomnorrow? tomorrow?* 8:50 Dragonian King activites and boss battles activities* I'm lagging :/ 8:54 Flower1470 Yeah you're sideways in the middle of the track LOL 8:54 Dragonian King Jethred from TTK thinks the holiday changes are causing lag in TT and stuff Between today and yesterday I took 1,167 pics 8:56 Flower1470 Wow 8:57 Dragonian King I gtg, bye Lily 8:57 Flower1470 Bye 8:57 Dragonian King See you tomorrow at #FirstCJ and #FirstCEO :O Dragonian King has left the chat. Category:Chat logs Category:September 2013